Me enamore de un stripper
by EliannKamui
Summary: Kaito siendo retado por sus amigos tiene que ir a un club de stripper en la noche gay, lo malo para él es que intenta ocultar el hecho de que él si es gay, pero ya no puede seguir ocultándolo cuando se enamora de uno de los stripper del lugar ¿acaso será correspondido?


Se suponía que solo era un reto, un reto que no me gusto en lo más mínimo. . . ¿en qué consistía el reto? En que yo fuera a un club de strippers en la noche gay y estuviera toda la noche allí. . .si. .. ¿Y qué pasaba si no lo cumplía? Debía ir corriendo por todo el vecindario desnudo. ..Gritando soy gay y quiero que me cojan. . .es obvio cual elegí.

-bien nos quedaremos aquí para esperar que no salgas –pronuncio Meito sonriendo de oreja a oreja –

-Y Big Al estará en la puerta trasera Kaito no puedes escapar –Pronuncio Yuma yo solo suspire con estos amigos para que quiero enemigos –

-Está bien –Entre al club la música tecno sonaba en todo el lugar, había hombres disfrazados algunos de policía otro de vaquero. . . algunos solo llevaban orejas de conejo, la luces de neón llenaban gran parte iluminándolos en la oscuridad, un tubo en todo el centro del lugar, un bar y varias mesas. . . había algunos retratos de hombres pegados en las paredes con poses seductoras seguro para las mujeres. . . solté un suspiro me mentalice y seguí hacia adelante –

Pedí un trago intentado calmarme un poco realmente que no lo quiero hacer es que, nunca se lo había dicho a mis amigos o a mis padres, pero yo me sentía atraído por los hombres el que me pongan este reto, me causa un nudo en el estómago de gran incertidumbre por que no sé qué pensaran de mi después de esto. . .no quiero ser la burla. . .tantos años llevo ocultándolo como para que ahora salga a la luz.

Tome del trago y suspire intentado relajarme algunos hombres se me acercaban pero yo le alejaba y miraba hacia otro lado y el show comenzó, bailaban por unos quince minutos y luego se iban desnudando poco a poco. . . pero a ser sinceros no mucho me atraía. . . creo que se podía oler la testosterona en todo el lugar y la emoción como bailaban de manera sensual para algunos hombres.

-Hola lindo ¿de dónde eres? –Me pregunto un chico rubio y de ojos azules –

-lo siento solo es un reto. ..No...Estoy interesado –Contesté hizo una ligera mueca, era lindo el chico, pero no era mi tipo, era demasiado pasivo creo que hasta más que yo si me doy a entender –

-Que lastima eres muy lindo –Y con eso se fue yo solo suspire intentado pasar el resto de la noche y bebiendo muy lentamente mi trago creo que hasta ahora solo llevo dos, es bueno no debo emborracharme –

-¡Y ahora! ¡Al hombre que estaban esperando! ¡Por aquel que lanzan suspiros en la mañana y en la noche! ¡Aquel con la mirada de fiera que les estremece! ¡Caballeros y pasivos! ¡El samurái! –Exclamo el presentador la música seguía sonando, para que en el escenario al fin apareciera, era uno al que ni había visto rondando por el lugar –

Me le quede mirando embelesado, tenía una larga cabellera violeta atada, una camisa manga corta negra ajustada cuello en V, donde se podía ver su pecho torneado y sus abdominales bien marcados unos pantalones ajustados con cortes y se podía notar su torneados glúteos y unas botas militares, no andaba como los otros disfrazado era como si estuviera vestido normal y se veía tan sexy de esa manera.

Comenzó a bailar y cuando su mirada choco con la mía, aquella mirada intensa como la de un lobo salvaje trague saliva, sentía el pulso acelerado y no podía dejar de mirar cada uno de sus movimiento me sentía total y completamente cautivado por su persona, a cada momento tragaba saliva observando sus movimientos sin perderme cada uno de ellos y si soy sincero le llovía dinero a ese hombre. . .y yo realmente, por primera vez solo deseaba que pasaran los quince minutos de baile y al fin se desnudara. . .

Cosa que paso, una sonrisa nerviosa fue colocada en mis labios mientras comenzaba a quitarse la camisa la lanzo para que un grupo de hombres la atraparan y comenzaran a pelearse por quien tenía la camisa, luego fue por el cinturón, nuevamente sentí su mirada sobre mí y una sonrisa de lo más seductora se posó en sus labios, sentía el pulso tan acelerado que lo sentía hasta el cuello y no dejaba de sujetar el trago.

-"madre mía es demasiado sexy" –Solo pude pensar en eso hasta que solo había quedado en sus boxes bailando en ellos y tentaba a algunos de que se los quitaría pero no lo hacía –mmmhh –Creo que su baile era completamente sexual y seductor, creo que hasta yo me le bajaría los pantalones y le diría penétrame como pasiva sumisa fácil. . . pero no, me carraspee la garganta intentado apartar mi mirada como lo hice con los demás strippers hasta que un grito de emoción sonó –

-¡Clávame tu sable samurái! –Escuche gritar a alguien para observar y quedarme asombrado ante lo que veía al fin estaba completamente desnudo y no tenía nada ¡Nada! De que avergonzarse –

Y creo que ya se sabe por qué el apodo de samurái, creo que no hay que poner detalles en cuál es su sable. . .otra sonrisa nerviosa se posó en mis labios observándole nuevamente su mirada se dirigió a la mía o al menos eso es lo que yo creo... y un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo para que el show acabara dejando varios suspiros de desilusión –

Solté un suspiro, siento que hasta mi bufanda me está dando demasiado calor, mi mano no deja de temblar y solo intentaba bajar mis acelerados latidos, comencé a reír un tanto nervioso o vaya. . .era la primera vez que me pasaba algo como eso quedar tan prendado de un hombre, al fin la noche termino y pude salir para notar que ninguno de mis "amigos" estaba en donde dijeron que iban a estar. . . suspire por ello, camine un rato hasta que sin querer tropecé con alguien.

-mh –Fue demasiado fuerte y caí al suelo –

-lo siento no te vi –pronunciaron levante la mirada para encontrarme con que era ese hombre – ¿estás bien?

-ah. . .si. . .lo siento estaba distraído –Tome la mano que me ofrecía tenía un agarre bastante fuerte me pregunto, ¿Qué se sentirá estar rodeado en esos fuertes brazos? ¡No Kaito te prohíbo pensar como pasiva entiendes! –Bueno...Me tengo que ir buen show –Con eso salí corriendo rápidamente de allí –

Tome un taxi para ir a casa, no había nadie esperándome, mi padre, mi madre y mi hermano ya estaban dormidos creo que el único que me saludo fue el gato, llegué a mi habitación, cerré la puerta me quite la ropa y caí a la cama. . .

Si cerraba los ojos aun podía ver esa mirada, ese cuerpo, moverse de esa seductora manera y aun con solo recordarlo se estremecía mi cuerpo… digamos que invadió mis sueños y que amanecí con cierto problema que tuve que solucionar y al ser la tarde y tener que ver mis amigos.

-Aquí está nuestro valiente –Yo solo les mire molesto –

-No puedo creer que pude escapar de ese infierno y les creí –gruñí mientras ellos reían –Son unos imbéciles.

-¿enserio lo soportaste todo? –Se río Yuma –

-Si lo hice. . .fue horrible –Mentí, en estos años me había vuelto muy buen actor ¿para qué negarlo? –y de paso tuve que pedir un taxi para ir a casa por qué ciertos traidores me mintieron de que se quedarían

-¿enserio pensaste que estaríamos parados afuera toda la noche? que ingenuo de tu parte fue pensar en eso Kaito –Contestó Meito –Nosotros nos fuimos a una discotecas bailando con chicas lindas y algunas adolescentes calientes.

-¿eso no fue ilegal? –Pronuncie –

-si hay pelitos no hay delito –Respondió Big Al yo solo rodé los ojos –

-Bueno ya que importa, les cumplí y créame que no me vuelvo a meter en esa mierda de los retos suyos háganlo entre ustedes a mi déjeme fuera, me iré a trabajar –Contesté –

-Kaito no te malhumores, todos tienen que pasar por algo vergonzoso –Hablo Kiyoteru de quien jamás creí que se metiera en esas cosas –Yo tuve que decirle al rector que estaba bueno y que me lo quería tirar uno de estos días

-¿no te despidió? –Enarque una ceja –

-Es gay solo me dio su número de teléfono y dijo llámame. . .nunca lo llame –Respondió –

-Ves –Contestó Yuma –no eres el único

-No me importa, no volveré a entrar en sus retos–Respondí para irme a trabajar –

Varios días pasaron y aun esa sensación recorría nuevamente mi cuerpo y otra más, quería ir a volver a verlo, los chicos se habían ido a una discoteca y yo me escape y me metí en una heladería que estaba cerca, me encontraron querían que volviera a entrar pero yo me negué rotundamente, me dijeron agua fiesta y se fueron, paso un rato y note que ninguno salía, sonreí y me fui.

Era nuevamente noche gay en el club de strippers y podía entrar nuevamente, me adentré pedí un trago y me senté en la misma mesa que hice con anterioridad esperando observarle y perderme nuevamente en esa seductora danza suya que me tenía tan cautivado y se volvió hasta rutinario que yo fuera a ese club solo para verlo...Hasta que un día… se posó en el escenario vestía casi como una hermosa marioneta como si fuera un muñeco que tienes miedo a tocar o podría romperse.

 _O titiritero que tu manejas mis cuerdas._

 _Y en tu danza me consumo._

 _¿Qué seré hoy para ti?_

 _¿Algún día volare libre al fin?_

Comenzó a cantar y el público no dejaba de mirarlo, tiene una voz sumamente hermosa se movía por el escenario como si fuera movido por cuerdas miraba para ver si realmente no era movido por una.

 _Y mírame bailando a tu alrededor._

 _Y consumiéndome en tu estela._

 _O titiritero que me tienes entre cuerdas._

 _Moviendo el hilo yo mi brazo muevo._

 _¿Qué seré hoy para ti?_

 _¿El marinero? ¿El cantinero?_

 _O solo la sombra que nadie de mi muestra._

Todo estaba en el silencio nada más se escuchaba su voz y el sonido de la música todos prestaban atención a lo que hacía, yo sentía que el corazón acelerado me latía de solo mirarlo allí. . . moviéndose cual marioneta.

 _Y me muevo entre tus dedos._

 _Danzo entre tus palmas._

 _Y en tus labios yo desciendo._

 _De tu corazón yo provengo y entre tus hilos me muevo._

 _Yo soy tu marioneta._

 _De tu corazón yo provengo._

 _De tus hilos me mantengo._

 _Entre tus dedos me muevo._

 _Soy tu marioneta._

 _O titiritero que manejas mi cuerdas_

 _¿Qué seré hoy para ti?_

 _Hoy el último acto._

-Cuando termino todo se volvió oscuro para que se llenara de aplausos hasta yo me pare a aplaudirle y nuevamente la luz se encendió–Gracias, muchas gracias a todos –profirió –Bueno hoy es mi último acto –Se escuchó un quejido de desilusión –lo sé, lo sé ustedes son fantásticos. . . y gracias a Dell que me dejo hacer esto como acto final para ustedes aunque sé que me quieren desnudo y en sus camas –Soltó una ligera risa por ello – Fue fantástico trabajar aquí una experiencia que jamás olvidare y más con un público tan maravilloso como ustedes. . .pero todo lo bueno tiene un fin. . .y este es el mío –Todos comenzaron a decir que no que no se fuera – Chicos, chicos por favor. . .yo solo deseo cumplir mi sueño. . .si bailar para mi grandioso, pero quiero algo más. . .algo nuevo para mí. . .espero mi último acto les haya gustado quería que se fueran con una parte de mí que no solo fuera mi cuerpo desnudo en su memoria espero les haya agradado. . . pero este es el adiós fue un placer conocer a todos y cada uno de ustedes. . .adiós.

Se fue del escenario y yo solo quería seguirle. . . ¿Cómo se supone que lo vería ahora? Salí y espere a la salida, uno a uno iban saliendo hasta que me topé con él y le sonreí.

-Hola –Musité jamás pensé en lo que diría –

-Si quieres convencerme de volver a bailar no lo harás –Contestó de manera seria y cruzándose de brazos –

-No, no quiero eso. . .quiero decirte que tienes una voz maravillosa, que cantas muy bien –contesté –

-Gracias –Respondió, quede en silencio un rato –. . . ¿deseas algo más?

-. . . –Me quede en silencio sin saber que decir él solo suspiro parecía que se iba a marchar y yo lo retuve sujetando su mano –. . .quiero volver a verte. . .enserio. . .eres. . . el primer hombre que me deja tan cautivado –él soltó una ligera risa –

-Eres muy tierno en verdad, me pareces completamente adorable no lo niego, pero eres un gay del closet se te nota total y completamente –Contestó me quede paralizado por ello –

-. . . ¿tienes una relación? –Pregunte –

-No. . .no tengo –me sonrió –dime. . . ¿alguna vez has estado con un hombre?

-me atraen. ..Pero tengo miedo –Musité, tengo miedo al rechazo –

-¿y aun así quieres estar conmigo? No es eso un poco cruel –contestó yo solo suspire –mira. . . me interesas realmente y me interesa más conocerte. . . así que te daré mi número. . .pero no seré tu pareja hasta que tu decidas salir y darte a la luz yo no soy de los que se esconden.

-lo sé tú naciste para brillar en la luz de los reflectores samurái –Se sonrió nuevamente –

-mi nombre es Gakupo Kamui ¿y tú lindo? –enarco una ceja sus mirada estaba posada en la mía y yo solo me sonroje –

-Soy Kaito, Kaito Shion –Contesté –

-Ha sido un placer conocerte Kaito –Sus labios estuvieron cerca de los míos y solo me beso, rodee su cuello con mis brazos mientras los suyos pasaban a mis caderas y solo pude disfrutar de ese beso con un poco de sabor a licor –Hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos –Se relamió los labios para marcharse dejándome allí con el calor subido a mis mejillas –

Aun podía sentir su aliento tan intoxícate y adictivo, era la primera vez que me besa un hombre y vaya que había sido maravillosa, sentía como mariposas en el estómago y realmente quería volver a verlo.

Hablaba con él por mensaje realmente era una persona agradable e interesante y me gustaría mucho tener una relación con él, pero él ya lo había dicho o yo decía que era gay o no habría una relación entre él y yo. . .me pregunto si siquiera podría funcionar una relación entre los dos.

Y comenzó a salir en revistas como modelo, comenzó a ser famoso y ser un cantante, aunque a veces le daban a relucir su pasado como stripper él decía que no se avergonzaba de ello en ningún momento y cada día que lo veía en un show en una revista. . . sentía que si no me apresuraba lo perdería… solté un gran suspiro tenía que hacerlo. . .no quiero. . .perderlo no quiero… aun cada noche siento el sabor de sus labios… era el desayuno familiar todos comían con calma.

-Yo. . .tengo que decirles algo –Tenía la mirada atenta de mis padres y mi hermano lo cual me hizo otro nudo –Soy gay. . .

-lo sabemos –Respondieron los tres dejándome confundido –

-leí los mensajes de tu celular –comentó Akaito –

-Soy tu madre te conozco mejor que nadie –Contesto mi madre –

-Se te notaba desde chiquito –Hablo mi padre –

-¿no les molesta? –Pregunte –

-Kaito querido, tu eres lo que eres y no podemos cambiarte –Contestó mi madre –

-Si te gusta que te den por detrás es tu problema es tu culo no el mío –Hablo Akaito y siguió comiendo –

-lo que él dijo –Señalo mi padre para seguir comiendo –

Hable con Gakupo y quedamos en vernos, estaba bastante animado iría al centro comercial donde suelo trabajar hasta terminar mis estudios universitario… me quede esperándolo, mis amigos pasaron y me saludaron cuando le dije que estaba esperando a alguien se fueron por su lado.

-Hey –Escuche para voltear a mirar era él sonreí para abrazarlo tenia tantas ganas de abrazarlo y él me rodeo con esos fuertes y protectores brazos se sentía tan bien –

-Hola –Sonreí y me beso. . .lo hizo y no me importo en lo más mínimo que nos vieran o que alguno de mis amigos nos vieras –. . . ¿cómo estás?

-Ahora mucho mejor –Sonreí por ello – ¿y tú?

-Yo también estoy mucho mejor. . .gustas de hacer algo. . . ¿ver una película?. . . ¿pasear solo por hacerlo? –Proferí –

-Paseemos solo por hacerlo –Sonreí para asentir y que comenzáramos a caminar por el centro comercial tomado de las manos mis amigos me miraron con la boca abierta y yo solo pude apretar más fuerte su mano –

-Gakupo. . . dime. . . ¿ahora si podemos tener una relación? –Proferí –yo. . .me gustaría estar contigo

-A mí también me gustaría estar contigo, no dejo de pensar en ti desde esa vez que te vi en el club –Contestó –

-yo también no dejo de pensar en ti –Caminamos un rato y seguimos hablando de cosas completamente amenas. . .era divertido para mi estar con él y que mis latidos se aceleraran a un simple beso suyo o un roce –

No sé qué tiene él que me deja embelesado, completamente cautivado, ¿serán sus ojos? ¿O su voz?, no dudo que es atractivo, bien dotado y todo pero hay algo de él que me atrae demasiado, que hace que no pueda apartar la mirada por largo rato de él… que me hace querer que sujete fuerte su mano y no la suelte o temo que se marchara.

Ese día vagamos por el centro comercial, vimos una película, comimos pizza, helado. . . que tenga un buen cuerpo, personalidad y esos ojos de zafiro, cual animal salvaje encanta. . .pero que me de helado hay eso enamora… me llevo hasta mi casa y me beso en la entrada no podía resistírmele a esos labios. . .quería ir más allá, quería sentirlo completamente pero no podía, de repente se abrió la puerta me fuera caído para atrás si no fuera sujetado por sus brazos ambos nos separamos y observe a mi hermano. . .parpadear un par de veces.

-Esa imagen no se me va a borrar de la cabeza, demonios –gruño –Quien me manda a salir ¡Quien! –Y con eso siguió de largo gritándose a sí mismo – ¡Maldita llamada de la naturaleza por aire fresco!

-Me reí un poco por eso observando su mirada –Es mi hermano gemelo Akaito –Contesté – ya me tenía que cobrar uno de los traumas. . .como encontrarlo teniendo relaciones sexuales en el cuarto.

-. . . ¿y. . .en tu casa hay alguien? –Pregunto –

-No, mis padres deben estar trabajando y Akaito como vez acaba de salir –Contesté –

-y. . . ¿podemos? ¿O es demasiado apresurado para ti? –Comentó. . . o rayos que si quería hacerlo con él el cuerpo me lo dictaba –

-. . .p. . . –negué –Es demasiado apresurado

-suspiro –Está bien –Contestó –

-pero si gustas podemos pasar el tiempo juntos –me sonrió para asentir –

-Me encantaría, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo –Entramos para que yo cerrara la puerta, se sentó en el sofá y yo al lado de él su mano acariciaba mi cabello mientras yo recostaba mi cabeza en su hombro –

-realmente que quiero hacerlo contigo –Comenté mientras pasaban propaganda –

-. . . ¿tienes miedo acaso? –Pregunto –

-Un poco sí. . .pero tengo más miedo de que cuando lo hagamos te vayas. . .y jamás regreses. . .yo deje de interesarte sabes. . .nunca he tenido ninguna experiencia con otro hombre. . .y eso sería algo nuevo para mí. . .y sobre todas las cosas. . . no quiero quedar como un chico fácil y regalado –Contesté –. . .me atraes demasiado.

-pero tienes reputación, dignidad y orgullo –Comentó –me gusta y me parece bien.

-¿enserio? –enarque una ceja mientras él sonreía –

-Si bueno he tenido un montón de chicos que se me han entregado a los pies de una sola vez y a ninguno pude tomarlo con seriedad. . . porque ellos tampoco lo harían conmigo. . . pero contigo quiero ser diferente. . .no sé. . .tú me inspiras. . .ternura, eres adorable, quiero cuidarte y protegerte. . . hacerte feliz. . . si eso quiero –Comento –. . .por ti fue que quise dejar de ser Stripper. . .

-¿de verdad? –Asintió –

-Quería que. . .que si tuviéramos una relación, me tomaras enserio y no solo un juego o amigos con derechos. . .creo que algunas veces nos llega el momento de querer. . .estar con alguien solamente y yo solo quiero estar contigo –contestó –

-¿y que te atrae de mí? –pregunte –

-Bueno eres muy lindo –Sonrió –Tienes esos bellos ojos mares que me cautivaron desde el primer día que te vi, tan brillantes tan llenos de vida, eres adorable, si sé que eso no se le dice a un hombre pero para mí lo eres tienes unos suaves y deliciosos labios sabor vainilla. . .y me encanta cuando te sonrojas te hace ver muy tierno… si como justo ahora

-mmmhh… eres bastante directo –Proferí avergonzado, no podía creer que me hubiera dicho eso –

-No me gusta andar por las ramas –Comentó para volver a besarme, adoro sus labios mis manos fueron a parar a sus hombros para quedar acostado en el sofá –rayos que si quiero hacerlo contigo

-Yo solo sonreí –Yo también quiero pero te tendrás que esperar. . .

-¿y cuánto tiempo se supone que yo espere? –Comentó –

-no lo sé. . . como. . .uno o dos meses –Su cabeza quedo acostada en mi hombro –

-Kaito eres cruel –Se quejó mientras yo reía –pero me esperare. . .te prometo que me esperare –Sonreí para acariciar su mejilla –

-Gracias –Contesté mientras él asentía y volvíamos a la película –

Mis padres llegaron y yo se los presente, al parecer le era muy agradable que mi novio fuera bastante atractivo. . . y es que no lo han visto bailar, Gakupo ciertamente se estaba haciendo famoso a diferencia de mi él vivía en un departamento en el centro de la ciudad bien ubicado y además bonito ¿Cómo lo sé? Porque luego de mi trabajo me gustaba ir a su departamento a esperarlo, a veces no estaba pero yo tenía la llave a veces tardaba. . .pero me gustaba estar allí… sentir su aroma.

Algunas veces me he quedado a dormir allí entre sus brazos, en ningún momento ha intentado propasarse conmigo es hombre de palabra a ser sinceros, hoy era uno de esos días en los que yo me quedaba en su departamento ambos estábamos acostados en la cama en boxes realmente me gustaba, sentir su amplio pecho, mientras me abrazaba y acariciaba, era estar protegido.

-¿y por qué te volviste stripper? –Le pregunte, se quedó un momento callado –

-por rebeldía y al mismo tiempo necesidad –Contestó –

-¿puedo preguntar la razón? –Proferí moví un poco mi cabeza para mirarle ya que yo le estaba dando la espalda –

-Sí, bueno. . . lo verás como una tontería –Comentó soltando una ligera risa mientras me acariciaba el cabello –

-lo que venga de ti no me parece tonto –Respondí comenzó a besar mi cuello muy sutilmente haciendo que yo lo moviera a un lado dándole espacio para que lo hiciera, soltó un suspiro –si no quieres está bien.

-no sé. . . está bien. . .creo que si eres tu está bien –Contestó –Sabes. . .yo odio a mis padres –me acomode entre sus brazos para poder mirarle su expresión era seria –Mi madre. . .es. . . se podría decir que era una mujer que iba a heredar una vasta fortuna familiar, pero se enamoró de mi padre y su familia no lo permitió, mi padre era un pobre diablo y mi madre una mujer adinerada, era obvio que sus familiares no lo quisieran, no querían que la familia se ligara con su calaña, aun así ella decidió estar junto a mi padre y me tuvieron a mí, mi padre me negó su apellido pensando que si yo llevaba el apellido de mi madre sería mucho mejor, querían que yo estuviera con la familia, pasé largos veranos con mis abuelos, mi abuela me odiaba, pero a mi abuelo yo le agradaba mucho él me enseñaba el arte familiar que era la espada, como era un niño me encantaban esas cosas de los guerreros samurái y los ninjas siempre le decía a mi abuelo que yo sería un gran guerrero samurái él era bueno. . .pero él murió a mí me tocaba parte de su fortuna él me la había dejado pero mi abuela me la negó toda mis padres se enojaron pero más que enojarse con mi abuela se enojaron conmigo que porque yo no era lo suficientemente agradable como para agradarle a mi abuela. . .y es que yo odiaba bajarle la cabeza todo el tiempo y decir "si abuela" para ella si yo respiraba ya estaba haciendo algo mal, mi abuela también murió y la fortuna paso al hermano de mi madre, despreciaba total y completamente a ese hombre, a veces me obligaba a besarlo me tocaba le gustaba verme cuando me bañaba era un bastardo pervertido en fin yo decidí que no volvería más a esa casa mis padres se enojaron conmigo y me pegaban pero yo no volvería allí.

-Gakupo –Musité sintiendo como su agarre se hacía un poco más fuerte, acaricie su mejilla y bese sus labios para que suspirara –

-mis padres decidieron que para mí lo mejor era aprender las distintas artes marciales, a mí lo único que me gustaba era el kendo, pero para ellos era una forma de mantenerme firme y en raya, los maestros eran estrictos si yo hacía algo mal me golpeaban, a los otros niños no, pero como mis padres lo permitían se ensañaban bastante conmigo, por eso decidí ser el mejor, no podía salir con mis amigos pues tenía que estar todo el tiempo estudiando, no podía aprender baile o música porque decían que eso no era para mí me tenían cansado, no podía hacer todo lo que un adolescente de mi edad hacía, así que le decía a ellos que estaba tomando clases particulares con un profesor y me iba a una escuela de baile, cuando termine la segundaría con grandes honores y tenía una beca para una prestigiosa universidad ellos dijeron que tenía que estudiar comercio y administración, la materia que yo más odiaba porque habían logrado hacer un trato con mi tío para que me aceptaran en la empresa familiar, sinceramente yo, no deseo estar encerrado en un cubículo esclavizado en una monotonía hasta querer estrangularme, no es para mí, les dije que ya no aguantaba más que yo iba a estudiar música, mi padre me grito que era su casa y que en su casa yo hacía lo que él quisiera, así que le respondí, pues me voy de aquí y me fui de casa a los dieciocho sin tener a donde ir realmente, termine en casa de un buen amigo mío Dell él sabía por lo que yo pasaba y me dejo quedarme él era un chico independiente se independizo de sus padres a los catorce por orden de la corte ya que su padre le golpeaba y como cumplió los dieciocho tenía que mantenerse, me dijo que él trabajaba en un club de stripper muy bueno y que allí también podía conseguirme trabajo a mí yo le dije que a mi padre le iba a dar el patatús si se enteraba que yo trabajaba en uno de esos club, pero lo pensé bien y me dice si… por que no. . . Estrellas de la noche no era un mal club y el antiguo gerente era muy bueno y afable, me dijeron que debía tener un seudónimo y bueno lo único que se me vino a la cabeza fue el samurái y allí se quedó –Narro –

-¿y que paso después? –Pregunte mientras tomaba su mano y entrelazaba nuestros dedos, la beso para seguir con su narración –

-Como yo tenía buen físico me aceptaron bastante bien, entre todos los de allí me enseñaron lo que debía aprender, pero yo les dije que muchos de los actos que hacían no me gustaban, como el que me hicieran una felación en público o tener a una mujer encima de mí como si estuviéramos teniendo relaciones sexuales, me dijeron que si yo no lo quería de esa manera pues que no lo hiciera –Respondió –

-por eso es que yo solo te veía en un acto –él asintió –

\- ganaría menos dinero que el resto pero esa era mi decisión, mi primera actuación fue con mujeres y vaya que las mujeres son. . .diferentes a los hombres, son más salvajes, ellas me arrancaban la ropa a veces una que otra se subían al escenario y me acariciaban yo pensando que eso era parte del acto no me importaba, mi acto era uno solo y comenzó a tener bastante demanda, el samurái era uno de los más solicitados muchas iban allí solo para ver mi acto, para mí no era más que simple exhibicionismo sin consecuencias, ya que nuestro club está a toda el has de la ley no pueden hacernos nada, un día faltaron dos bailarines porque estaban enfermos así que a mí me toco remplazarlos, esas mujeres se volvieron locas al verme en traje de militar y en mi traje de guerrero samurái con mi bokken –Comentó –

-Ese me gusta te ves muy sexy –Contesté mientras él sonreía – aunque. . . ¿en que no te ves sexy?

-Vestido de mujer –Comentó haciendo que yo riera –bueno esa noche fue muy loca ya que yo tenía que remplazarlos a ellos no podía estar tras bastidores tenía que salir también, algunas mujeres se masturbaban otras querían arrancarme la ropa, pero a la que más me le acerque fue a una chica que en realidad no quería nada sexual, solo deseaba cariño y afecto, yo la abrazaba la besaba y eso la hacía feliz no tenía que hacer ningún baile insinuante ni nada y a mí también me agradaba, así que decidí que podía salir un poco más pero era para toparme con esa chica, muchas mujeres se enojaron porque ella acaparaba mi atención y yo debía ser de todas… en fin una noche también anduve caminando por el club y me topé con ella, nos sentamos donde siempre, se acostó en mi pecho mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello, ella me contaba de cómo fue su día y lo estresada que estuvo, me dijo que ella era casada, pero su esposo no le prestaba atención y decidía venir aquí por eso, porque yo le daba lo que su esposo no le da, cariño y compresión, para muchas yo no solo era un simple fetiche si no también una fantasía de algo que ellas podían y querían tener así sea por una noche, yo le aconsejaba que lo dejará, pero ella me decía que era lo único que tenía, me dio tristeza el saber que fue asesinada por su marido y yo no pude hacer nada.

-Vaya –Musité él solo soltó un ligero si –

-Eso nos dejó en luto y más a mí me cayó muy fuerte su muerte, porque para mí se había vuelto una gran amiga, pero el acto tenía que continuar, un amigo me dijo que podía ganar más dinero si no solo actuaba para las mujeres sino también para los hombres, en ese momento solo pensé en mi padre retorciéndose y mi madre también y acepte su proposición, aun no superaba la muerte de ella y estar rodeado de mujeres eufóricas por esos momentos no era lo mejor para mí de igual forma, como te mencione con anterioridad los hombres son más calmados que las mujeres, aunque con el tiempo también me gane mi popularidad entre ellos, dos años llevaba siendo stripper ya tenía veinte y mi padre se enteró y fue al club, eso sí se armó la gran pelea me interrumpió en medio acto yo sinceramente no lo quería allí, los chicos no estaban nada contentos –

 _-"¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo Gakupo?!" –Me grito en frente del público –_

 _-"trabajo" –Respondí – "y me estás interrumpiendo"_

 _-"yo… yo no te críe para que fueras…. Es…esto" –Exclamo – "Es aberrante se supone que tu debías ser un gran empresario"_

 _-"Basta de esto me estás arruinando el acto padre vete de una vez" –Y me abofeteo en frente del público –_

 _-"A mí no me alzas la voz entiendes" –Me dijo muy serio –"Y nos vamos ya"_

 _-Yo me solté de su brazo –"Te irás tu solo, no estoy en tu casa no estoy en tus reglas, si me niegas, ya me negaste hasta el apellido no puedes negarme más que eso, si me dices deshora no pertenezco a tu familia hasta eso me lo negaste, así que bájese de la tarima déjeme trabajar tranquilo y siga con su vida, se le agradece y si no le gusta este tipo de actos largase nada tiene que ser aquí yo ya no soy y nunca fui su hijo."_

-A mi padre lo tuvieron que sacar los de seguridad, esa noche me reclamaron la escena que se armó y que nada como eso debía volver a pasar, yo prometí que no volvería a pasar, esas cosas no deberían de pasar en los club, pero pasó eso hizo que mi trabajo de esa noche se entorpeciera y ganara mucho menos que las demás noches –Comentó –Desde ese entonces no he vuelto a hablar con mi padre y mucho no me importa. . .y bueno estuve trabajando como stripper, a veces hasta mixtos pero era más para pagarme mis estudios de música y canto, después apareciste tú. ..Y henos aquí

-vaya –murmure –no me agradan mucho tus padres

-Ni a mí, no sé si sus intenciones eran las mejores y solo deseaban lo mejor para mí, o si solo yo era el ganado que engordaban para ganar buen dinero y salir de la clase media alta –Respondió –pero eso ya no me importa ya no estoy en su yugo y eso está bien para mí.

-pero te va bien ¿no? –él asintió –

-Me va bastante bien, mis fans de los club aun me sigue y no solo eso sino que ya he ganado nuevos fans lo cual es bastante bueno para mí, creo que de una y otra forma siempre he sido un artista para el entretenimiento –Comento –

-¿no has hecho una porno verdad? –él solo río para negar –

-No, los actores porno masculinos no son tan bien pagado como los femeninos, al menos en los heterosexuales, algunos actores heterosexuales tienen que meterse en el homosexual por que no ganan tan bien, ya que allí el rol principal es la mujer y si tienes un pepinillo o un consolador no te necesitan a ti, tu eres no más que otro juguete sexual por así decirlo y en el homosexual. . .yo no estoy dispuesto a que otro hombre me lo meta. . . no soy versátil –Contestó –

-¿Qué es versátil? –Pregunte –

-Versátil, es cuando te gusta dar pero también recibir no me considero de ese rol me gusta más dominar que ser dominado y sobre todas las cosas me incomoda bastante que me estén grabando toda esas cámaras mientras otro tipo que apenas y conozco me la chupa. . .es como medio raro para mí, es incómodo y yo solía bailar desnudo –río un poco nervioso –no muchos pueden hacerlo y muy pocos hombres se vuelven famosos en esa industria

-¿y tú como sabes de eso? –Indague –

-Tengo un amigo que además de ser stripper es actor porno un día me invito al sed de grabación porque realmente tenía cierta curiosidad por ello, pero es muy diferente a lo que todos piensan eso es rápido lo que se tiene que hacer ten una erección rápido, ten sexo lo graban listo vamos a comer, eso es todo, platican entre ellos son amigos y eso entre todos se conocen no muy diferente a otro trabajo, solo que tienes que estar desnudo bajo una cámara teniendo sexo con alguien –Respondió –

-Contigo aprendo cosas que ni sabía –murmure para que él riera –

-¿y qué quieres hacer? –Me pregunto –la noche aun es joven

-me gusta estar así contigo haciendo nada –musité mientras me acomodaba en su pecho y cerraba los ojos –

-a mí también me gusta hacer nada contigo –Contestó –pero desde hace rato que te me andas frotando en una zona que no deberías frotarte considerando que estamos casi desnudos

-yo solo reí por ello –lo siento no me di cuenta –enarco una ceja –hablo enserio.

-Si tú lo dices –Profirió me acomode para sentarme a horcajadas de su pelvis, sonriéndole –

-¿acaso te gustaría que lo hiciera así? –Comenté comenzando a mover mi cadera sintiendo como la tela rozaba con la tela –

-Kaito que estás jugando con fuego –Se quejó –

-Está bien porque deseo quemarme –Me sonrió para besarme sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi espalda mientras se sentaba para dejar besos en mi cuello –

-¿al fin? –Yo solo asentí –Que bien, creo que no podía seguir aguantado –Yo solo sonreí para volver a besarlo disfrutando del sabor de sus labios –

Y esa misma noche lo hicimos sin duda Gakupo es un hombre demasiado encantador, tenemos similitudes y diferencias y aun así son tan maravillosas entre ambos, aunque hemos tenido algunos problemas de que a sus fans no le gusta que él este conmigo, eso no has hecho a veces separarnos, pero. . .no sé bien que es lo que me ata a él, que no importa que siempre regresamos juntos y vuelvo a dormir entre aquellos protectores brazos, porque aun si era antes o ahora él ha nacido para brillar entre la luz y sinceramente, a mí me encanta verlo bailar entre ellas, neón o no, seguiré enamorado de él, siendo el samurái o siendo un maravilloso cantante.

Creo que desde esa misma noche que lo vi, no hubo como mi vista se volviera a apartar de la suya, es como si te cautivara y te llevara el alma con esa mirada salvaje. . .hay mi samurái. . . ¿qué me has hecho? Que aun ahora, no puedo dejar de amarte.


End file.
